Cleansing Fire
by WolfeFury
Summary: Is Starclan really alone in the skies? A new threat arises, the clans unite, and three cats hold the fate of the stars in their paws as they quest to stop the enemy. T for violence...
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**

Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt**  
**Apprentice, Bumblepaw

**Deputy**

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

**Warriors**

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Briarpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Dovepaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Blossompaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom  
Apprentice, Ivypaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxchaser- reddish tabby tom

Icefall- white she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Toadfoot- black and white tom

**Apprentices**

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw- pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her back

Dovepaw- gray she-cat

Ivypaw- white tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit and Toadkit

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit.

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit and Ivykit

**Elders**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- smll dusky brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**

Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flamewing (ginger tom)

Warriors

Oakfur- small brown tom  
Apprentice, Pinepaw (light brown tom)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw (mottled gray and white tom)

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Owlwing- light brown tabby tom

Dawnheart- cream-furred she-cat

Olivefur- tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchclaw- dark gray tom

Redfang- mottled brown and ginger tom

**Queens**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat, mother of Rowanclaw's kits: Pinekit and Cloudkit

**Elders**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader**

Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy**

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Barkface- short-tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

**Warriors**

Tornear- tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewspots- spotted gray she-cat

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Thistlefur- long-haired white tom

Sedgeheart- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowflight- dark gray she-cat

Sunclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with lare white mark on her forehead

**Queens**

Willowclaw- gray she-cat, mother of Antpelt's kits, Graykit and Gorsekit

**Elders**

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**

Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Beechfur- light brown tom  
Apprentice, Beetlepaw

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Graymist- pale gray tabby

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Grasspaw

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom  
Apprentice, Pricklepaw

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Pinefur- very short-haired tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Petalpaw

Rainstorm- mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Minnowleap- dark gray she-cat

Pebblefur- mottled gray tom

Mallowbite- light brown tabby tom

Nettlesting- dark brown tabby tom

Sneezepelt- gray and white tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Coppersky- dark ginger she-cat

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Otterheart- dark brown she-cat, mother of Rainstorms kits: Bluekit and Sandkit

**Elders**

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who ives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Purdy- elderly, plump loner with a gray muzzle

Jingo- dark brown tabby she-cat

Hussar- broad-shouldered gray tom

Speckle- flecked brown she-cat, nursing four kits

Fritz- black and white tom with a torn ear

Pod- scrawny brown tom with a gray muzzle

Jet- long-haired black tom

Merry- ginger and white she-cat

Chirp- pale gray tabby tom

Fire- red and orange tom with amber eyes with flames in them

Dawnblaze- pale golden she-cat, Fire's deputy

**Other Animals**

Midnight- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

Thunder- an orange fox

Mist- a gray and white wolf


	2. Prologue

This takes place right after the events in Power of Three, book 6... I have not read the fourth apprentice yet, so... I will make up my own. Just a warning! Enjoy and REVIEW!!

Firestar trudged tiredly up to his den. It had been an especially long day and he was looking forward to a good night's sleep. He shook his head in disbelief at all that had transpired that day. First, Hollyleaf had brought to light that Leafpool's brief elopement with Crowfeather had had consequences. Then, it seemed, Hollyleaf could not take it anymore, and killed herself. He only hoped that Leafpool was alright. She was still a good medicine cat, even with her mistakes. He'd make sure to tell her that tomorrow. He snuggled into the moss and got into a comfortable position, and slowly closed his eyes...

Firestar sniffed the air. Was that Bluestar he smelled? But she was dead! He jumped in surprise as a she-cat with a pelt covered in glittering stars appeared. It was Bluestar!

_"Greetings, Firestar. I bring a prophecy..." _she said, as all of a sudden, the land around him faded. He was in an unfamiliar forest, with other cats with glittering, starry pelts. Suddenly, as he watched, a bright cat, seemingly covered in flame jumped out, attacking the assembled Starclan cats (as Firestar realized that that was who these cats were). The Starclan cats yelped in surprise and pain and Firestar could only watch as cats he knew and cats he didn't were torn apart under the unrelenting claws of the fiery cat. The bloody scene changed to the Riverclan camp. A golden, red, and orange furred cat was standing on a rise, looking down at the Leopardstar, and behind her, gathered cats of Riverclan. Looking closer, Firestar could see that in his eyes danced little flickers of flame. He then saw other cats coming up the rise behind this cat. He jumped in shock as he recognized Scourge, and Tigerstar. As the cats gathered behind their leaders, the cat with fire in his eyes opened his mouth. "We are Fireclan!" he yowled, as flames suddenly ignited in the Riverclan camp. Firestar flinched, and tried to ignore the dieing yelps and cries of the cats who were burning in the fire. Firestar saw a little group, along with Leopardstar, fleeing for their lives. The scene changed again, and Firestar saw Silverpelt in the sky. As he wached, the stars slowly, but surely flickered then changed to a dull red. _"A fire is coming, that will bring the clans to their knees, and three cats, kin of your kin, shall hold the power and the fate of the stars in their paws."_ a voice rang out, then slowly faded.

Firestar woke in the morning, thinking about his dream. It seemed that the prophecy concerning his kin had changed. He sighed. Now they were even more important, holding both the power of Starclan and the fate of all the clans in their paws. 'Wait!' he thought, 'There are still three? I thought Hollyleaf died...' then his eyes widened. 'Dovekit? or Ivykit? It must be one of them... Oh well, I'll go talk to Leafpool about it. He walked into the medicine cat's den, yelling "Leafpool!" There was no answer. 'Strange... she never sleeps this heavily.' he wandered deeper into the cleft and found...

Leafpool's dead limp body, along with a leaf with a couple deathberries still clinging to it. He then realized how she died, and he looked down in sadness. Could he have stopped this? Just then, Squirrelflight padded into Leafpool's den. "Firestar? I was wondering who would be on the dawn pa-" she stopped as she saw Leafpool. Her eyes widened, then she rushed over to the dead medicine cat, tears streaming from her eyes. "Why? Why, Starclan? My kit, and now my sister!" she wailed.

Firestar walked over and softly comforted his one remaining daughter. "It's okay. She's in Starclan now..." Then he remembered his dream. 'Mouse bile! I almost forgot what I came here about!' "Do you know where Jayfeather is?" he asked Squirrelflight.

"No... why?"

"Sigh... always curious. I had another dream last night."

"Oh... about them again?"

"Yes, about them again. Except... "

"Except what?"

"The prophecy changed."

"What! Is it because..." she paused, face wrinkled in grief as she remembered the events of yesterday, "Hollyleaf is dead?"

"No... it seems she was not a cat of the prophecy. I dreamed that we would be attacked. I don't know by who or how, but I know their leader is a golden, red, and orange furred tom. I also know that the three are somehow supposed to stop them. I was hoping Leafpool would shed some light on this but..."

"Shed light on what?" Jayfeather asked, in a muffled voice, as he walked into the den with some poppy seeds in a leaf he was holding with his mouth.

* * *

Tigerstar sighed... _'this is so boring... no cats to kill, no forests to conquer, no way to get revenge...'_

He was roused from his thoughts by an unfamiliar scent. It smelled strangely... wild, like none of the clans. Not even Bloodclan.

_"Who's there?" _A golden, red and orange tom stepped out from behind a tree. There were flames dancing in his pupils.

_"I am Fire..." _the cat, Fire, hissed. _"Leader of Fireclan, and I have come to make you an offer... join me, and get your revenge..."_

_'So... a chance at revenge, eh?' "Sure, I will join..."_

_"Excellent..."_

_"So... why fire?"_

_"Because fire destroys everything in its path. And yet, from the ashes, new life springs forth"_


End file.
